


Little Owl's First Day

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aunt as teacher, Child!Semi, Day coming an end, Excited parents, First day of kindergarten, Fox plush, Gen, Helper for the day, Jump magazine, Kindergarten, Mika lost her helper, Nervous Parents, Nervous child, New Friendship, Shy child, Sleepy child, Someone familiar, Someone new, anxious, new friend, owl - Freeform, super hero, surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's the first day of kindergarten for Eita and well he was excited, but now anxious. Bokuto and Akaashi are also nervous on how he'll do on his first day. So how will the first day go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize if any of my tags are misspelt _(:3/ I lost power just as I was starting them! They'll be fixed tonight after the power returns! 
> 
> If anyone is wondering how the hell I'm posting this without power, bless personal hotspot!

“Are you excited to go to kindergarten tomorrow, Eita?” Akaashi asked as him, while Bokuto tucked their son into bed for the night. 

“Yeah, tomorrow’s the big day, you’re going to go to kindergarten for the first time.” Eita let out a yawn as Bokuto spoke, the boy cuddling closer to his plush fox and nodded his head to his parents.

“Eita can’t wait.” The two husbands looked at one another, he was getting tired and it was showing as his eyes were growing heavier by the minute. “Eita can’t wait to play.”

“Yeah, you’re going to have a lot of fun and playing with kids your age.” Bokuto chuckled as their son nodded, the wing spiker bent down and kissed the child’s forehead. Akaashi followed suit and so did Butternut, who jumped from Akaashi’s shoulder to snuggle with the sleepy child.

“Good night, Eita. We love you. Sweet dreams.” 

“N-Night night. Eita loves you Mommy and Daddy and Butter-Butternut.” The child was interrupted by a yawn, before he closed his eyes. The husbands smiled and kissed his forehead again, before leaving their son’s room for the evening.

“Do you think he’s going to do okay tomorrow, Keiji?” Bokuto asked as he put the sleepy owl on its post. Butternut hopped onto the post as Akaashi turned around from the dresser. “I’m nervous how he’s going to do tomorrow. This is gonna be his first time being around kids his age.”

“Wakatoshi is his age and they’re friends.” The former setter pointed out.

“Yeah, but they talked about volleyball and how cool Ushijima and I are while playing. I mean...kids his actual age, other four year olds, who...who haven’t had such a terrible past like he did. They know so much more than he does and they’re supposed to be the same age. I don’t know, I guess I’m just worried how he’s going to do. I want him to make friends and look forward to go to kindergarten to be with his friends.” Bokuto explained with a sigh. As much as he was excited for their son to be going to kindergarten and being with kids his age, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He wanted Eita to fit in and have friends, he wanted to hear about his day and what him and his friends did.

“I know, I feel the same way. I’m nervous about this whole thing,” Akaashi spoke as he put his night shirt on. “Funny, our parents must have felt the same way the night before they dropped us off at kindergarten for the first time. I remember I had no clue what was going on, but I was eager to know and learn.”

“Ah, same.” Bokuto chuckled. “What type of kindergarten did you go to, Keiji? The educational one or the play one?”

“I believe it was the educational one. I actually don’t remember. But let me guess, you went to the play one?” Akaashi chuckled as he turned around while crossing his arms.

“Yup! That’s where I met Kuroo!” The wing spiker grinned.

“I figured as much. Come on, let’s finish getting ready. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Yeah, I agree.” 

* * *

If someone had asked Eita if he was excited for kindergarten, the answer would have been yes. He was eager to know what kindergarten was like and to make friends as Bokuto and Akaashi have told him. Bokuto telling him everything he could do at kindergarten, like playing games and making fun stuff! How he was going to had a HUGE playground and lots of swings, slides and other fun things to play on. It sounded fun and the child was excited about going to kindergarten to play and make friends.

On the morning of the first day of kindergarten, Eita was woken up by Bokuto instead of Akaashi. That was a rare occasion, because the wing spiker was usually getting ready to leave for training when Eita was waking up, so it was a pleasant surprise for the child. Bokuto helped Eita get dressed for the day before heading downstairs where Akaashi was finishing up making breakfast. Instead of making the traditional breakfast like he usually did, Akaashi instead made pancakes for this exciting day. Before they knew it, they were on their way to kindergarten.

“We’re almost there, sports!” Bokuto announced as they grew closer and closer to the center. “Are you ready to go play and make friends?”

They both expected their son to answer with a, “Yes! Eita super ready!” but that didn’t come. Instead, a small whimper came from the little boy in Bokuto’s arms, while he gripped onto his father’s shirt. The husbands came to a stop when they noticed this and Akaashi saw how afraid Eita looked. When they left their house, Eita was eager and happy, but now he was anxious and scared.

“Eita? Sweetie what’s wrong?”

“E-Eita sorry! D-Don’t leave Eita! Eita will be good! Promise!” The child begged and apologized. He had realized that they were going to leave him. Had he done something wrong? If so, what did he do? Had he been a bad child and because of that they were leaving him forever now?! He would do anything to stay with Bokuto and Akaashi, he loved them and of course, Butternut.

“Hey, hey, hey sports. Calm down. You don’t need to apologize, you’ve been a good boy.” Bokuto reassured as the boy shook his head.

“B-But Mommy and Daddy leaving Eita.”

“It’s just for a few hours, sweetie. We’re going to come back and pick you up.” Akaashi spoke up. “You’re just going to go play while Daddy and I work. We could never leave you behind.”

“Yeah! You’re going to go play with other kiddos like you, while Mommy and I do boring adult work. You’re going to go have fun! How about this? When we pick you up this afternoon, I’ll take you out to get your favourite, tekka maki. Hmmm, how does that sound?” The wing spiker suggested to the boy, who looked up at his parents. Eita nodded, feeling a bit better but he still felt worried. 

The husbands both mentally sighed out of relief, before they began to walk again towards the kindergarten center. Bokuto and Akaashi expected this to happen since Eita still felt anxious when they were planning on leaving him with someone, such as with Kuroo and Kenma. They both knew it would take a lot of time for him to get over his separation anxiety and bring him to kindergarten would be a good start. To make him look forward to something and forget that his parents weren’t there.

Not long afterwards, they arrived to the kindergarten center where little kids were arriving with their parents and greeting the teacher. Bokuto and Akaashi smiled at Eita, who seemed to recognize the teacher and looked at his parents.

“Is that Auntie Mika?”

“Yes that is, Aunt Mika is going to be your teacher. How does that sound, Eita?” The former setter asked as they both saw him relax just a tad bit more before nodding.

“Hey, hey, hey Mika!” Bokuto greeted as they walked up to greet the teacher. Mika smiled softly as she watched the family walk up to her.

“Well it’s the big day, hm?” Mika asked as the husbands stopped in front of her and nodded. 

“It is. Hard to believe it’s here!” 

“He’s been very eager to come and play. But also anxious.” Akaashi agreed but also informed. The teacher nodded at them, she knew this all too well.

“I understand and don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Mika reassured the two parents, who nodded.

“Thank you, that really does help us knowing you’re looking out for him.” The former setter thanked as the teacher smiled again before nodding. 

“Eita, would you like to come and play?” Mika asked as she offered her hand out to the little boy, who shyly looked around the center. He saw kids playing games, running around and laughing, Eita looked to Mika and snuck deeper into Bokuto’s arms.

“Okay, he’s not ready. Let’s just head home.” Bokuto whispered to his husband, who shot a look at him.

“Kotarou, he is going to be alright. He’s just nervous that’s all.”

“I’m sure Daichi wouldn’t mind watching him while I train.” 

“Kotarou.” Akaashi whispered in a firm voice. “We have to let him go. We have things to do.”

“Eita, would you like to be my helper for today?” Mika asked. “Being a helper is a lot of fun and you get to help me with important jobs.” 

“Why don’t you help Aunt Mika, sweetie? You love helping me around the house.” Akaashi suggested as the child nodded and slowly came out from his hiding in Bokuto’s arms. Mika smiled as she accepted the child’s book bag and watched as Eita was placed on the ground. With hesitation, he took one step before looking back at his parents, who both nodded. Slowly nodding back, the child took Mika’s hand and walked over to her.

“Now that I have my big helper for today, how about you say bye to Mommy and Daddy and that you will see them later?” Mika asked as she squatted down and gently rubbed Eita’s back. Looking back, Bokuto and Akaashi saw their son’s eyes looking up at them, pleading they come back to pick him up. 

“Eita, we’ll see you later, okay? You be good for us and when we’ll pick you up, we’ll go eat tekka maki. Okay?” Bokuto asked as Eita nodded.

“Alright sweetie, have fun and be good. Daddy and I will be back to pick you up this afternoon.” Akaashi smiled as the child nodded again. Wow, this was a lot harder than he expected- actually Akaashi didn’t expect this to be hard at all. 

“You can give them a hug and tell them you’ll be okay.” Mika told the child, who didn’t have to be told twice. He rushed up and hugged Bokuto’s legs, making both parents squat down to their son’s level and hug him.

“You’re going to be okay, don’t worry. Aunt Mika will take care of you and make sure nothing happens to you.” Bokuto whispered as Eita nodded. 

“E-E...Eita wi-will be okay.” The child stuttered as he looked up at his parents, while trying to look brave, though they knew he was terrified. They could see it in his eyes that could fill with tears at any moment. The husbands nodded as they kissed their son’s forehead before standing up.

“Okay sports! Daddy is off to go train with Uncle Daishou and Mommy is off to make people feel better! You be good and help Aunt Mika, alright?” 

“Mika if there is an issue, if he has a panic attack, please call me immediately.” Akaashi spoke as the teacher nodded while taking Eita’s hand into hers.

“Don’t worry, I will. I’m fully aware of his condition and I plan on making him comfortable as much as possible while trying to get him to interact with the other kids.” Mika reassured the former setter, who nodded. “Go on, because it’s going to get harder from here on out if you two stay any longer.”

“R-right. Eita, be good! Daddy and I love you.”

“Love you sports! Have fun!” Bokuto called out as Eita nodded. With one last wave, the pair left the center leaving Eita with Mika. The child looked around as the teacher lead the child into the classroom, where there wasn’t a single child inside, mainly because everyone was already outside playing. 

“Alright, let’s put your bag into your cubby and put your uniform sweater on. Then we’ll go outside and make sure everyone is here. How does that sound?” Mika asked as she lead Eita over to his cubby holder. The child nodded as they walked over to the only cubby, that had a uniform sweater left hanging in a cubby with ‘ _ Bokuto Eita _ ’ written at the top. 

“This is where you’ll put your book bag everyday and then put this on, okay?” The child nodded as he put his bag into the cubby and Mika helped him put his uniform sweater on. “Okay, let’s head outside.”

Eita’s class had twenty kids, that also included him so this was a huge change for him. Mika counted all the kids before looking down at her nephew, who was just watching everyone. She chuckled while she watched the kids play.

“Eita, would you like to go and play?” But the child shook his head no. “Alright, just go on and play whenever you like.”

He just nodded and stayed close to his aunt. At some point, he ended up staying behind her legs just watching everyone. He looked up at his aunt, before tugging on her skirt. She looked down at him with a curious look in her eyes.

“A-Aunt Mika, ca-can I...have my fox?” Eita asked hesitantly. Akaashi had thankfully packed Eita’s most treasured possession, his snow fox plush. 

“Yes of course, dear. Can you wait a moment while I gather everyone inside?” Mika responded as Eita nodded and stayed very close to her as the teacher called the students to attention. The children headed inside and began to play with whatever was inside. Eita obtained his fox and held it close to his chest while going back over to Mika.

“Hey you! Kid with the fox!” A voice called out making Eita freeze in place. Slowly, he turned around to see a little boy with a bowl haircut, bright red hair and big, round eyes, smiling at him. “I like your fox! Does he have a name?”

Eita shook his head as he held his fox closer to his chest. “Aww he doesn’t? That’s too bad. Do you wanna play with me? My friends are playing a game and I don’t have anyone to play with.”

“Uh um...uh,” Eita didn’t know what to say. Someone he didn’t know wanted to play with him? He looked at Mika, who had noticed the two boys and nodded, encouraging him to go play. Eita looked back to the red-headed, little boy and nodded. “Um...o-okay.”

“Really?! Awesome! Do you read Jump??” The little boy asked as Eita blinked and tilted his head. “No? Do you want to look at it with me?? My daddy got me the new one!” 

The boy offered his hand out to Eita, who blinked while he looked at the hand and then the little boy, before nodding. Mika smiled as she watched the little boy with red hair light up as he began to drag Eita over to his cubby and pull out a big book from his bag.

“Um...w-what’s um...your name?” Eita asked the little boy shyly.

“Oh? I’m Satori! What’s your name??” The little boy answered and eagerly asked Eita for his name.

“E-Eita.”

“Ohhh! I like your name, Eita-chan!” Satori smiled big as he sat down next to the blond and opened his Jump magazine. “We’re gonna be the bestest friends ever!”

“O-okay!” Eita answered as Satori opened the first page. Mika couldn’t help but giggle at how taken aback Eita looked. It was his first day of kindergarten and already, he had found a friend that she knew would stay by his side no matter what. She smiled softly at the two boys as they looked at the magazine, Satori explaining what was going on while Eita listened eagerly. 

* * *

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” Bokuto called out that afternoon. Mika turned around from watching the children play to see Bokuto and Akaashi walking up. The teacher smiled brightly as she watched the parents come up to pick up their son. Oh how she couldn’t wait to tell them how his day went. Or better yet, wait to watch Eita tell his parents how his day went.

“How’d he do today, Mika?” Akaashi asked as placed his hands on his hips, looking at the group of kids that played.

“Yeah how did he do? Was he a big help today?”

“Actually he abandoned me as my little helper today.” The teacher giggled. Their eyes widened, Eita abandoned her? That wasn’t like him! 

“H-He did? Oh Mika, I am so sorry. That’s not like him.” Akaashi apologized as the teacher waved her hand to dismiss it.

“He actually couldn’t help me because well,” She started off while turning around. “Someone kept him away from me all day.” The husbands looked into the direction of where she was looking to see their son and another little boy under a tree and looking at what looked to be a big book.

“He did wonderful today! He made his first friend.” The teacher reported, while the two husbands stared at their son and his first real friend (A friend that wasn’t a child of the national team). “They haven’t left each other’s sides all day. Eita! Look who’s here!”

Eita looked up from the book to see his parents were back. Wait hadn’t they just left and now were back already? Wow, time flew by! He got up to rush over to his parents and hug their legs.

“Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!” Eita smiled big at them while Bokuto picked him up.

“Hey, hey, hey sports! How was kindergarten? Did you have fun?”

“A lot of fun! Eita made a new friend and he a lot of fun and is super duper cool and has-”

“Where’s my super strong hero?!” A voice cut Eita off. The family turned to see a woman standing next to them with her hands on her hips. She had bright red hair that was pulled up into a messy bun and a smirk on her face.

“Here Mommy!!” The little boy exclaimed as he rushed up and hugged his Mother’s legs. 

“Ah, there’s my hero! Did you have a good day?” She asked while picking him up.

“Yeah! It was the bestest day ever because I made a new friend! He looked at my Jump with me!” He smiled while holding up his magazine. 

“You did now? I am so happy for you, Satori! And who is this new friend!?” Satori looked and pointed to the family of three, that stood next to them. 

“Eita-chan!” Satori exclaimed as Eita smiled at them. “Eita-chan is new friend, Mommy!”

“Oh really now? And I’m going to assume you two are his...parents?” Satori’s mother asked while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, we are. We’re very happy to hear Eita made a friend on his first day.” Akaashi responded as he smiled at the child. “Today was his first day and he was very anxious.”

“Well I’m glad my little super hero here was able to become his first friend.” She smiled while snuggling Satori close to her. “I’m Tendou Nao and this is my precious Satori.”

“Hi! Eita-chan and I are gonna be the bestest friends ever! Right Eita-chan?!”

“Right!” Eita agreed with a huge smile. Bokuto and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile, Satori was actually able to bring their son out of his shell and he barely knew the boy. Already claiming to be his best friend on day one.

“Well hey, if these two are best friends, might as well introduce ourselves! I’m Bokuto Kotarou and this is my husband, Keiji!” Bokuto introduced them as Akaashi nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tendou-san.”

“Ah don’t be so formal! Please! Call me Nao!” She grinned widely.

“...I like you!” Bokuto exclaimed, man there needed to be more open minded and easy going people like Nao!

“Why thank you.” She chuckled. The families exchanged numbers for in the future, when their sons would want to play with each other outside of the kindergarten. On the way home, Eita did nothing but talk about what him an Satori did that day. Which mainly consisted them looking at Satori’s Jump Magazine and pretending they knew what was happening. It continued until they returned home and started all over again when Eita began to tell Butternut about his day. 

“Look at him, he’s so happy.” Akaashi smiled as they watched Eita throw his arms in the air while telling Butternut about his day, the owl looking very interested in the child’s day.

“Yeah, really happy. I’m glad he found a friend today. Now he has something to look forward to every day.” Bokuto smiled as the former setter nodded.

“Hoot! Hoot!” Butternut agreed to whatever Eita had said. The child just giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Now everyone knows who the mystery child that showed up at the beginning of Little Kitten Paws! It's Tendou \\( ᐛ )/
> 
> Also just a heads up, I am ending voting next week for which story will come next after Little Kitten Paws! ( http://www.strawpoll.me/12450322/r )
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you next Friday!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
